cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Evan Peters
Evan Peters (1987 - ) Film Deaths *[[The Lazarus Effect (2015)|''The Lazarus Effect'' (2015)]] [Clay]: Chokes to death after Olivia Wilde uses her powers to send an electronic cigarette down Evan's throat; he dies as Mark Duplass and Sarah Bolger fail to resuscitate him and his body is seen next to Donald Glover's at the end of the film. TV Deaths *''Ghost Whisperer: Excessive Forces (2009)'' [Dylan Hale (Ghost)]: Appears as a ghost, though I don't know the circumstances of his death. (I haven't seen this episode, but the IMDB's identification of his role gives away his status.) *''American Horror Story: Piggy Piggy (2011)'' [Tate Langdon]: Shot repeatedly by SWAT officers in his bedroom, after he pulls out a gun. (He appears as a ghost throughout the first season; this episode is the one that depicts his death.) (Thanks to Tommy, Lauren, and Frank) *''American Horror Story: Asylum: Madness Ends (2013)'' [Kit Walker]: Possibly dies of pancreatic cancer (off-screen); Evan is abducted by aliens while in his home, but it is unknown if he succumbs to the cancer. (Thanks to Lauren) *''American Horror Story: Coven: Bitchcraft (2013)'' [Kyle Spencer] Killed when Emma Roberts telekinetically flips the bus he's riding in. He is later brought back as a reanimated human through Emma's and Taissa Farmiga's magic in the episode Boy Parts. *''American Horror Story: Hotel: Chutes and Ladders (2015)'' [James March]: Commits suicide by slashing his own throat to avoid being arrested by police (He appears as a ghost throughout the season.) *''American Horror Story: Roanoke: Chapter 5'' (2016) [Rory Monahan (as Edward Phillipe Mott - Reenactment)]: Stabbed through the back with a spike and burned in a fire by the Roanoke colonists under the order of Kathy Bates as part of the blood moon sacrifice. He later appears as a ghost in the episode coming to the aid of Sarah Paulson, Cuba Gooding Jr. and Saniyya Sidney. *''American Horror Story: Roanoke: Chapter 6'' (2016) [Rory Monahan]: Stabbed to death by the ghosts of Areana Cirina and Jenna Doolittle in order for them to form the second R on the word Murder. His body is discovered disemboweled and hanging from a tree in the next episode Chapter 7 by his wife (Sarah Paulson), Angela Bassett and Adina Porter. *''American Horror Story: Cult: Valerie Solanas Died for Your Sins: Scumbag'' (2016) [Kai Anderson / Andy Warhol]: Playing a dual role, "Andy Warhol" dies (off-screen) from complications due to gallbladder surgery; his death is not mentioned, but is a matter of historic record. He last appears to Lena Dunham as an hallucination. ("Kai Anderson" survives the episode). *''American Horror Story: Cult: Drink the Kool-Aid'' (2017) [Kai Anderson / Marshall Applewhite / David Koresh / Jim Jones / Jesus]: (1) "Marshall Applewhite" commits suicide by poisoning himself in order for him and his followers to fulfill their beliefs (off-screen). (2) "David Koresh" commits suicide by shooting himself through the mouth while his compound is being raided by the FBI and ATF (off-screen); we only hear Evan fire his gun. (3) "Jim Jones" commits suicide by shooting himself (off-screen); he is depicted as committing suicide by drinking poisoned Kool-Aid in the story told by "Kai Anderson" before being brought back to life by "Jesus", but Cooper Dodson notes that his actual cause of death was a self-inflicted gunshot. ("Kai Anderson" and "Jesus" survive the episode). *''American Horror Story: Cult: Great Again'' (2017) [Kai Anderson]: Shot in the head by Adina Porter after Evan tries to shoot Sarah Paulson. *''American Horror Story: Apocalypse: Forbidden Fruit'' (2018) [Mr. Gallant]: Killed after eating a poisonous apple that had been injected with snake venom by Kathy Bates and Sarah Paulson. Evan's death is later undone in the episode "Apocalypse Then" when Billie Lourd travels back in time to kill Cody Fern so that the apocalypse won't happen. Official Account *Evan Peters on Twitter *Evan Peters on Facebook *Evan Peters on Instagram *Evan Peters on Insstar.com *Evan Peters on Instagweb.com *Evan Peters on Buzzcent.com *Evan Peters on Insstars.com *Evan Peters on Photostags.com Gallery evanpeters-lazaruseffect.jpg|Evan Peters in The Lazarus Effect American_Horror_Story_S03E02_Boy_Parts_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0461.jpg|Evan Peter's body in American Horror Story: Boy Parts American_Horror_Story_S05E02_Chutes_and_Ladders_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_3173.jpg|Evan's death in American Horror Story: Chutes and Ladders evanpeters.jpeg|Evan Peters' death in American Horror Story Roanoke Chapter 7 evanpeters1.jpeg|Evan Peters' death in American Horror Story Roanoke Chapter 5 Evan Peters Koresh.jpg|Evan Peters' death (as David Koresh) in American Horror Story: Cult: Drink the Kool-Aid Evan Peters Jones.jpg|Evan Peters' inaccurate death (as Jim Jones) in American Horror Story: Cult: Drink the Kool-Aid Peters, Evan Category:American actors and actresses Peters, Evan Category:1987 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by bus crash Category:Death scenes by psychic attack Category:Ghost scenes Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Metafictional death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:People who died in a American Horror Story series Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Blondes Category:Brunettes Category:Marvel Stars Category:American Horror Story Cast Members Category:X-Men Cast Members Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Drama Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Historical death scenes Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Deadpool Cast Members Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Psychological Stars Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Stars Category:One Tree Hill Cast Members Category:Kick-Ass Cast Members Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Directors Category:British Independent Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died more than once in Movies or TV shows Category:Undone with Time Travel